


How’s that for a promise of revenge?

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Defiance, Gen, Revenge, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Next time, it will be forty.” Maleficent is playing with fire and it cannot end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How’s that for a promise of revenge?

**Author's Note:**

> In the film, Diaval worships Maleficent. She’s cold and has a temper, but she’s not wicked. She only ever cursed Aurora to torment Stefan, who thoroughly deserved it, and it worked like a charm (no pun intended). I just wanted her to be the truly bad guy, just once. I also wrote this because I just love defiant Diaval. You know you do, too. English is my second language.

Slash. Hit.

Slash. Hit.

The whip slashes through the cold air and where it hits Diaval's body, dark blood bursts through the skin. He doesn’t make a sound.

He is going to _murder_ her.

Maleficent pauses, curiosity getting the better of her. She steps closer, wanting to see the face of her slave.

There is suffering, yes. There is grief, all right. There is fear, as expected. There is anger, naturally.

But he is nowhere near undone.

“Tell me, Diaval, do ravens have unusually high tolerance for pain?”

His answer comes without delay. He is lucid and if his voice is just a touch raspier than usual, she cannot hear it.

“No more than any other slave, who’s been tricked and betrayed by his mistress.”

If she stood any closer, he would spit at her.

“Interesting. You're not nearly as broken as I would have liked,” she says almost indifferently.

“Breaking me will take a lifetime, Maleficent.”

She doesn't acknowledge his use of her name. She doesn't care what he calls her. It's his tone that puts her teeth on edge.

“Well, we have that.”

A promise or a threat? He isn't sure. Does it even matter?

“That's enough for today.”

The spell that holds him captive falls from him like a set of chains.

The mistress and the slave continue to stare at each other.

“Next time, it will be forty.”

“One day, you will go too far in your pursuit of discipline and kill me, quite accidentally.”

She laughs.

“Kill you? If and when I kill you, there will be nothing accidental about it.”

She starts walking away and he follows. Of course he does.

A time will come when he will have the upper hand, and they both know it. But not today. Not tomorrow. Not for another sixteen years.

But after that?

Diaval smiles.


End file.
